Little Angel, Fly Away
by SmackDreezy
Summary: All Caroline ever wanted was to escape her little town and be a dancer in New York. But she's bound to Mystic Falls, forced to sing in a sleazy club in order to get by. Klaus enters her life, marred with a checkered past, seeking to mend her clipped wings. But not everyone can be saved.
1. Chapter 1

_**My wings are clipped...**_

Ever since Caroline was a little girl, she had always been reminded never to dwell on the past. That living in events that cannot be changed would only taint her ability to enjoy the present moment. She had always been labeled as the over thinker, the neurotic one – but she much preferred the title of dreamer and fantasist. She enjoyed looking back on her past, fondly recalling events that held a special place in her heart. And even though sometimes these memories would shatter her smile and damper her mood, she could always remind herself that at one point in her life, she had been happy. Really, truly happy.

It was the reason she kept all of her photographs, even if they were out of focus, or she looked even slightly unattractive, she always kept them. They were her gateway into her past, leading her on a journey she had traveled once before, but would never get tired of. Caroline gazed at them every night before she went to work.

The little blonde was huddled in the bedroom, it was small and cramped. The bed took up most of the space in the room. It was dimly lit by a lamp on the bedside table, as the headlight on the ceiling had burned out months ago. They had never gotten a new one. The room didn't have any windows, which she hated. Caroline had always desired a bedroom with a lot of natural light, as she loved being in the sun. But they couldn't afford it. A dresser was shoved in the corner, next to the poor excuse for a closet, and numerous items of clothes were protruding from the drawers. The dirty laundry hamper on the other side of the small space, was overflowing, and she made a mental note to remind herself to clean them later. She and her boyfriend were unable to afford a washer and dryer, so she had to go down to the laundromat down the street to get it all done. There were half empty liquor and beer bottles all over the place, none of them belonging to her. Caroline had hoped that maybe Tyler would clean it all up, but he never touched them, and the thought of having to pick up more of his mess made her skin crawl.

But for a few moments, Caroline ignored the mess and clutter, she ignored the smell and the eye sores littering her home. For now, she would focus on the photographs. She would focus on a time when her smile didn't seem so forced.

She slid the album out from under the mattress, she kept it there so Tyler wouldn't get his hands on it. He would more than likely laugh at her for looking at such ridiculous things. She hated how small he could make her feel. So she kept her little salvation a secret.

Her lips quirked up at the sight of the pictures, sure she had looked at them a thousand times, but they never failed to have the same affect on her. Some of them were of her when she was a little girl, dressing up like the old Disney princesses, a brilliant grin on her face. Then came middle school. She cringed and giggled at the awkward stage in her life, when she had short hair and braces. Caroline licked her smooth, perfectly straight teeth at the memory. And then finally, the high school days, her personal favorites. Caroline would be smiling at the camera, in her cheer leading uniform, hair in a bouncy ponytail. There were photos of her and her past boyfriends. She flinched at the one of her and Damon, a reminder she could do without. His face had been crossed out with a red sharpie. And then there was Matt, her heart still fluttered at the sight of him. He had been her high school sweetheart.

"You always did have far better luck with guys than I did." She whispered as she traced the face of her friend, Elena, with her finger. Elena was one of her closest friends, or had been, once upon a time. They unfortunately, fell out of touch with each other.

The back section of the album was reserved for her dance photographs. There were hundreds of snapshots of her recitals, or of her practicing in the studio. She was beaming in every single one of them.

Caroline remembered when she would sit in class and daydream about her life after high school. She would move to New York, get a job wherever she could and work her way through dance classes. She was a ballerina, it was engraved into her heart and molded into her bones. It was the one thing she loved most in the world. Caroline wanted to be famous, she wanted to show her talent to the world. But more than that, she just wanted to feel the thrill of being on stage in front of hundreds of people. To know that they were watching her.

But that dream was rapidly disintegrating before her eyes.

A fist banging on the door quickly snapped her out of her trance. "Caroline!"

Her eyes widened, the deep voice was one she automatically knew as Tyler's. She gasped and quickly closed the album, shoving it underneath the mattress again.

"Why the hell is the door locked?!" He shouted, his words slightly slurred. He had been drinking again.

"I-I was just getting ready for work!" Caroline called back, jumping to her feet. She smoothed out her tightly fitted, red dress and rushed to the door. When she opened it he practically fell on her, his breath reeked of vodka. She held her breath and stepped aside, allowing him to walk in. Tyler eyed the room suspiciously, as if looking for something that was out of place before turning back to her. Caroline quickly looked to the floor, not daring to make eye contact with him. But she could still feel his malicious glare burning a hole through her skull.

"I told you...never to lock the fucking door." His voice deepened into a growl. And she didn't need to lift her head to know that he was drawing closer. She could hear his footsteps, each one of them vibrating in her brain. Her skin was tingling and she was already wincing, preparing for what was to come.

"I'm sorry. It'll never happen again, I promise."

Soon enough his breath was on her ear and she bit her tongue to keep from gagging.

"You're right it won't."

She let out a faint whimper and cursed herself. Caroline hated how easily he could make her quiver, how simple it was for him to render her immobile. He was just one person. Tyler shouldn't have been able to have this much power over her. And yet here she was, trembling by the door and trying to picture the happy Caroline in the photographs, wishing she could have her back.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" He snarled and grabbed her chin, roughly pulling her to look at him. Her eyes snapped open, meeting his, only to find that they were bloodshot and hazy. It was as if he was staring straight through her, like she didn't even exist. She swallowed heavily, desperately wishing for him to just let it go and walk away. But Tyler wasn't the type of person to do that, not anymore.

"This is my apartment. What I-I say...goes." He stumbled over his own words but the fury was still burning through him. "If you don't like it...you're out on the streets."

Tyler's hand slid down to her neck, his roaming eyes took in her skimpy dress and how well it accentuated her thin form. She stood completely still, nodding her head slowly to confirm that she understood. He had threatened her before. And she knew that he would turn her out, force her out of the only place she had to live if she disobeyed him. Tyler squeezed her throat and her eyes widened, she coughed and lifted her hands to pry at his.

"Do you fucking understand?"

Her eyes glimmered with shallow tears and she nodded, gasping for air as his hold tightened.

"Y-Yes!" She managed to choke out.

Tyler shoved her to the ground and Caroline's head banged against the door frame. She let out a cry of pain and recoiled. He gazed at her, face twisting into an expression of utter disgust before kicking past her.

"Get your ass off the floor. And when you get back from work, you're gonna clean this fucking place up."

He demanded and she nodded her head automatically, knowing that she had no choice in the matter.

"Of course!" She squealed and cowered away from him as he walked by her. Tyler mumbled incoherent curses as he left her on the floor behind him.

"I'm going out! Don't wait up!" He hollered and she remained on the ground until she heard the front door slam shut.

Caroline sniffled and lifted her hand to wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding, her entire body shaking violently. She took in a few deep breaths in an attempt her calm herself down until she was able to pull herself back to her feet again.

She stumbled to the mirror and her head began to throb. She felt the back of her skull, under her hair and grazed her fingers over a large, sensitive bump. Caroline hissed and slammed her hands on the dresser.

"Smile, Caroline. Smile." She whispered to herself as she stared at her reflection. Her hair was a mess, and there was slight bruising on her neck from where he was holding her. Her cheeks were streaked with dried tears and her eyes were red.

"Just smile, like nothing is wrong. You can do it, just smile." The girl continued to chant, a mantra she had repeated far too many times. Caroline did it every time he did something like this, she forced herself to look in the mirror and whispered to herself like a crazy person until the smile finally came back.

Sometimes it took a few seconds, other times it took hours.

This time the smile rose to her lips in about six minutes. The smile was hollow, obviously forced and painful to look at. But she kept it there, plastered it on until she was able to convince herself that maybe it was at least a little bit real.

Caroline kept the smile on as she brushed her hair, smoothing the golden locks out and draping them over her creamy shoulders. She kept it on as she applied her makeup. She even kept it on as she put a little concealer on the bruises and strapped her black pumps on.

Caroline grabbed her purse and threw on a jacket before heading out of the horrendous looking apartment. She hated that this was her home, hated that she couldn't afford anything else. But this was her life, and she had to face that.

The bar she worked at was conveniently a fifteen minute walk away from her apartment. That was about the only thing she liked about it. In her desperation to make rent, she searched for whatever job she could find. But without a college degree and the economy in such bad shape, the choices were slim. That was when she came across this place, Hell Hound. It was a sleazy downtown bar, but always packed with customers. She worked part time as a bartender and part time as a singer. The job wasn't the most desirable, but it was all she had, and it was decent pay. Originally, the bar tending was enough for her, but the boss took one look at her and offered the singing job as well. Caroline was positive that he hired her simply because he thought she was pretty, but she was a good singer, and it was extra money. So she figured, why the hell not?

The only problem she had with this particular establishment were the customers. The crowd was almost always the same, men, usually middle aged – some younger. But they always stared at her, hungry eyes constantly undressing her, whether she was behind the bar or on stage. Many of those very men mistook this place for a tittie bar and often made inappropriate moves towards her.

"Evenin', Caroline!" The bouncer at the door greeted her with a warm smile. He was a large man, with muscles practically bulging out of his tight shirt. He was a strong and intimidating fellow, but to her he was as gentle as a teddy bear.

She offered her first real smile of the day, it wasn't as vibrant as it used to be. But it would do.

"Evening, Joe! How's your wife?" She questioned with genuine interest.

"Doin' fine, she made some of her famous apple pie the other day. Left you a slice behind the bar in case you're interested."

Caroline lit up and embraced the large man, squealing like a little girl.

"Thanks so much, Joe! I'm starving."

"No problem, Caroline. Have a good shift."

Caroline waved farewell to the man before venturing inside. The bar was dark, with crimson lighting, the first shift singer was on stage, bellowing a beautiful melody. There were a few whistles and catcalls. She was a gorgeous girl, tall, slender legs and curvacious. She had olive skin and chocolate brown hair, with eyes to match. Her name was Hayley, she was nice, most of the time. But she could just as easily be nasty, if one crossed her.

"Ahh, good to see ya, Caroline."

She tore her eyes away from the show to see her boss standing behind the bar. He was an older man, with silver hair that was starting to fall out. He had the wrinkles of a well lived life and his smile was weary. Although, she didn't approve of the establishment he ran, he was a nice man. He was always looking out for her, and protected her against the sleaze balls who tried to cop a feel when she was doing her job.

"Hey, Mr. Lucas. How's it going?"

She joined him behind the bar and slipped her jacket off, sliding it along with her purse under the counter.

"Busy night tonight, business is good.'

"Great." She sighed out, she wasn't particularly fond of the busy nights. It just meant more leering stares and men hitting on her. But it also meant more tips.

"April called out again, said somethin' about food poisoning. So once Hayley's done you're takin' over." He grumbled as he cleaned a few dirty cups.

Caroline's jaw dropped as she turned to her boss, stomping her foot in frustration. She hadn't been prepared to sing tonight, she much preferred performing her shift with a large bar separating her and the men.

"Seriously!?" She almost shrieked, wincing at the sudden pain in her neck. The bruises were still sensitive. But she resisted the urge to rub them in front of her boss.

"Yes, yes, I know. But we don't have anyone else to cover her shift. So it falls on you."

"Shit." She spat and turned away, kicking her heel against the counter. This was not her night.

For the next two songs, Caroline served drinks to the men at the bar. She prided herself on her ability to make drinks swiftly and without mess. But every time she placed it on the bar for them, they would grab her hand, lean closer and attempt to woo her with some poorly developed pick up line. Caroline would tear her hand away, offer them a vicious glare and turn her back to them. Or Mr. Lucas would be forced to intervene when one of the persistent ones wouldn't let go.

She wanted nothing more than to wash her hands until they were raw.

Eventually, she saw Hayley step down from the stage a high tail it to the back room. Caroline groaned, knowing that this meant she had about ten minutes before it was her turn to make a fool out of herself. She was a good singer, and she had once enjoyed belting out a tune. But these days, the very thought of it greeted her with images of disgusting men who wanted nothing more than to violate her in every way possible.

"I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up!"

"Hurry up and get your pretty little ass out there!" He called back with a chuckle and watched her disappear.

* * *

If Niklaus Mikaelson was known for one thing, it was his undeniably short temper. He pondered this fact as he watched the man writhe beneath his large boot. His crystal blue eyes were mesmerized by the trail of blood pouring from the man's nose and mouth. He shook his head and clicked his tongue as the man feebly attempted to get away from him. Niklaus held him firmly in place.

Niklaus was known by most for being violent when taunted. He loathed being underestimated and more than that he just wanted to be left in peace. But at every turn his past seemed to catch up with him. It lurked in the shadows and hid around every corner. Klaus had only desired to catch a drink at the local bar before he was distracted by a desperate thug who claimed he was there to collect his head. It all seemed really laughable to him, but the man was entirely serious. He let out a battle cry before charging at the larger Klaus with a dagger. All it took was one bone crushing punch to the face and a kick to the ribs before he was down for the count. Klaus internally scoffed, of all the attempted murders he was on the receiving end on, this was by far the most pathetic. But he was becoming increasingly frustrated by constantly being interrupted. It was becoming a bit of a hassle.

"Let me go, you fucking psycho!" He groaned from beneath him.

Klaus merely pressed his boot against the man's throat, applying pressure.

"I'd think twice before insulting the man who has your life in his hands, mate." He calmly replied, his voice was chilling. The thug swallowed heavily and his mouth remained shut.

"That's more like it."

The man's eyes widened when Klaus suddenly smiled, his optics twinkling with malice. He leaned down and grabbed a fist full of the man's jacket.

"Now then, I suggest you tell me why you've come to, now what was it?" He feigned confusion before his smile fell, expression becoming deadly serious. "Collect my head."

The man bit his tongue, attempting to keep his composure in the face of someone so terrifying. Klaus really was all he was rumored to be. Behind that handsome face and charming smile, something dark was looming. He was ferocious, an animal with violent tendencies. He was definitely out of his league.

"I highly suggest you start talking, mate. Unless you want your buddies to find you chopped up into little pieces." Klaus picked up the dagger that had been dropped to the ground and examined the small blade. "This knife isn't very large, I wonder how long it would take me to cut you apart."

That frightening smile returned and the man began to squirm. "Ok, ok!"

Klaus lowered the knife and waited with surprising patience.

"I used to work for your father." He confessed.

"I guessed as much." Klaus replied, not surprised or even vaguely amused. "You little rats have been chasing me for years. Does it ever get boring?"

"No one's gonna stop until you pay for what you did!"

Klaus hummed and stuffed the knife in his jacket pocket. "Than I suppose I'll just have to deal with it. I was hoping what I did to the last one would send them a message. But apparently, I'm wasting my breath."

He eyed Klaus fearfully before being harshly yanked off the ground and flipped over to land on his stomach. His face was slammed against the concrete and he heard the cracking of his two front teeth, the gravel digging into his skin. Klaus snarled and grabbed the man by his hair, lifting him up again.

"I have no qualms picking you off one by one until you people are extinct. In fact, I'm beginning to enjoy myself." He hissed into the man's ear, causing the color to drain from his face.

"Say hello to your pals for me."

A loud snap echoed through the alley as Klaus quickly and easily broke the man's neck. He let out an annoyed sigh, wiping his hands on his jeans before grabbing the thug's ankles and dragging him to lie behind the dumpster. Klaus straightened himself up and sauntered out of the alley as if he hadn't just killed another one of his father's minions.

"They'll never learn." He muttered and turned the next corner.

A sense of relief washed over him when the Hell Hound came into view. He wasn't overly fond of his place, he preferred much quieter places. But his brother, Kol, insisted that he go there at least once, if not for the drinks than the women. And at this moment, Klaus couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

The bouncer nodded to him as he stormed through the front doors. He was immediately greeted by the sounds of mindless chatter and terrible music. Klaus rolled his eyes, of course Kol would come to a place like this, his younger brother was always the one with the worst taste in the family. His sister came in close second. However, his thick desire for heavy liquor far outweighed his distaste for the establishment. Klaus would suffer through it, for now, if it meant he would be left alone for a few hours. Soon enough, word would get back that he had successfully taken out another minion and they would send another one out to pursue him. It was an endless cycle.

He glanced around the room, it seemed this place mainly catered to male customers. There were a few, small groups of women scattered throughout the area. All he had to do was take one look at one of the female bartenders and he instantly understood why Kol was so adamant about him coming to this ridiculous place.

Klaus sighed and shook his head before making his way to the back, he suddenly was itching to wash his hands.

The tall, lean fellow found the back hallway and glanced around, searching for the men's room. But so far he had no luck, he grunted in annoyance, storming by the ladies restroom. Just as he was about to pass it the door came flying open, smacking him in the face.

"Shit!" He yelled, stumbling backwards as he grabbed his nose. A wave of pain pulsed through his entire face and he groaned.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Caroline had just finished primping herself up, laying on a heavier layer of makeup so it would be seen through the stage lights. She was just leaving the bathroom when she felt the door collide with something solid. A spark of panic crashed through her and she scurried out, only to find a man, holding his now bleeding nose, leaning against the wall. He was taller than her and thin, but toned. He was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket over it.

"Oh, no! You're bleeding! I'm so clumsy. I didn't know you were there, I'm sorry!" She frantically apologized, inching closer a bit cautiously. His eyes flashed her to instantly, and he was surprised to find a young blonde girl standing before him. Klaus simply couldn't help himself, his gaze automatically trailed the length of her flawless body. The woman was wearing a sinful, clingy red dress that exposed her miraculously long, creamy legs which were only accentuated by her heels. Her long golden hair was flowing below her shoulders in bouncy girls and her incredible blue eyes were gazing at him with partial worry and partial fear.

Well, maybe this bar wasn't so bad after all.

"God, is it really bad? It looks bad." She was rambling, a common occurrence when she was nervous, she just couldn't help herself.

Klaus lifted his hand from his nose, not missing the way she flinched away from him.

She now had a clear few of the damage she caused and cursed herself for being such a clutz.

"I'm sure it looks worse than it feels, love." He replied. Sure, it hurt, but he had been through much worse.

Caroline was taken aback by the smooth, sultry voice that escaped his full lips. And he was British, no less. Caroline felt herself shiver but pulled herself together.

"Still, I feel terrible. I swear, I should have a danger sign strapped to me or something. Here, at least let me clean it up." She pleaded as she gestured towards the bathroom.

Far be it from Klaus to deny the touch of a beautiful woman. So he agreed.

She smiled with relief and tugged him into the ladies room. Caroline brought him over to the sink and grabbed a few paper towels to run under the cold water. He simply watched her quietly, he could see the millions of thoughts fluttering in her eyes and he found himself almost smirking. The girl was really quite cute when she was flustered.

"I swear, today is just not my day." She mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear before he drew closer to him.

"This is gonna sting a bit." She warned him as she lifted the cold paper to his nose to dab the blood away. He hardly flinched when she touched his nose. Caroline was careful to wipe it away, making sure not to hurt him more than she already had. Klaus's eyes remained on her face, watching how her nose wrinkled and brows furrowed. She really was a beautiful girl, and he couldn't help but wonder how she looked without the caked on makeup. Caroline dampened another paper towel and continued her work when she noticed the man looking at her. It was in that moment she realized how wonderfully blue his eyes were. They were practically glowing. And the way he was staring at her, like he was really looking at her and not through her.

She tore her gaze away, a blush dancing along her cheeks before she dried off his now clean face.

"There, good as new."

Caroline threw the bloody paper away before turning back to him and she froze. Now that all the blood was clear she was hit by how unbelievably handsome he was. He had a strong jaw that was shaded by stubble and incredible lips. He had pale, yet unblemished skin. The man was absolutely gorgeous. Her face flared red and she squirmed awkwardly under his unrelenting stare.

Klaus took quick notice of her blush and smirked, she almost gawked. That smirk only managed to heighten his sex appeal, if that was even possible. Yes, he thought, she found him attractive. This was turning out to be a fun night.

"Might I know the name of my attacker and savior?" He mused and she felt her heart almost jump out of her chest.

She cleared her throat. "Caroline."

A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

She glanced at her phone and squealed, hurriedly grabbing her bag. "Shit, I'm late!"

His eyes widened at how quickly she was at the door. Just as she opened the door she stopped and turned to face him. "Sorry again for hitting you...um..."

"Klaus." He finished for her.

Caroline smiled, "nice to meet you, Klaus."

In the blink of an eye she was gone. Klaus chuckled to himself, the smirk rising to his lips once more.

_Caroline_, he thought, _sweet Caroline._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry Chapter 2 took so long! I think my original due date of Friday was a little more optimistic than I thought. I just had a lot to do this week.**

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews you guys have sent me so far. I am really glad you all like the story.**

**Rye – Sorry, I know Tyler is mean. Also, I apologize for the cussing, it's just engraved into my nature, haha.**

**Sweetandlow1012 – Thank you! It is set in present day.**

**Hope you all enjoy Chapter 2, I would love some more feedback!**

**PS: In case anyone wants to know – the song used in this chapter is 'Asleep' by The Smiths, there is also another version by Emily Browning used in the film Sucker Punch. Both versions are beautiful. Check them out!**

* * *

_**My spine is bleeding...**_

Caroline rushed out of the bathroom, rolling the name of the man she just met over her tongue a few more times.

"Klaus." She whispered, it was such a unique name.

He was so handsome, a strong, sculpted face with an incredible deep voice. Klaus was tall and built, she could easily see his abs rippling under his black shirt. Caroline felt her face beginning to heat up again and she hurriedly shook the thoughts away. No, she didn't have time to think about such silly things. She had a boyfriend and a job to do. Those were the most important things to her right now.

So she scurried back out to the bar and made her way to the stage. She made it a point to avoid meeting the eyes of any of the men in the room. She did notice some women, which made her a bit more comfortable. The image of Klaus's face flashed into her mind. Caroline couldn't help but wonder if he would be watching her.

Caroline carefully walked up the steps, making sure not to trip and fall flat on her face. She had already made a fool out of herself once tonight, she couldn't handle anymore embarrassment. The accompanist sitting at the large piano smiled at her and she smiled back.

Klaus finally tore himself away from the ladies room, he caught himself thinking about the little blonde Caroline a little too much before he found the men's room. Klaus washed his hands as he originally intended to, the picture of her smiling crawled to the forefront of his mind more than once. She was a stunning young woman, had a fantastic body and surprisingly, a face to match. Klaus wished he hadn't let her walk away so soon, he wanted to know more about the beautiful Caroline.

He headed back out to the main room and took a seat at the bar, ordering himself a beer. He wanted to forget about the rest of his day, wipe away the memory of the man in the alleyway and focus solely on the image of the mysterious blonde girl. He wondered if he would see her again. Klaus was so engrossed on his thoughts that he didn't even notice the very person on his mind making her way to the stage. The lights clicked on, illuminating her wondrous form and the room erupted with whistles and catcalls. Klaus scoffed at the noise and turned his head to find what all the fuss was about. He was stunned to find the angelic Caroline standing on the small stage, a microphone posed before her luscious, red lips. His eyes widened slightly and he smirked. So, sweet Caroline worked here. This really was becoming the most interesting night he had in a while.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Caroline and I will be your entertainment for the night. Hope you enjoy."

She nodded to her accompanist and after a few seconds of tense silence he began to play. It was a soft tune, dark and sorrowful. Caroline began to sway slightly to the music, closing her eyes as she allowed the melody to transport her somewhere else. She pulled out what little confidence she had left and let it flush through her entire system. The one thing she truly did enjoy about performing was the fact that it allowed her to live her fantasy. Even as she stood on the stage of a dirty, bottom dwelling bar – she imagined herself standing proudly on a stage in New York. Everyone would be watching her in amazement, their focus entirely settled on her, not because she was beautiful, but because they could see in her smile, how passionate and happy she really was. These people, even though they were strangers and she would probably never see them again, were able to see her in her element – as the person she always aspired to be.

Klaus found himself leaning forward, his breath catching in his throat as her perfect lips parted and the most angelic sound he had ever heard in his life came out.

"_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. I'm tired and I, I want to go to bed."_

He nearly fell out of his chair. Her voice, although it was not flawless, was astounding. It was light and delicate, fragile but strong. It was everything.

"_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. And then leave me alone."_

The entire bar was quiet, everyone stopping what they were doing to watch this amazing woman in front of them. All eyes were on her, watching her and absorbing her. Klaus swallowed heavily, she truly was beautiful. Caroline radiated with light and warmth, a gentle smile settled upon angelic features. No woman he had ever encountered in the past measured up to her, and all he knew about her was her name.

"_Don't try to wake me in the morning, cause I will be gone."_

It was a solemn tune, one he remembered his mother often listening to. Klaus recalled her humming it quite frequently, and on the particularly bad nights she would play it for herself. There were many times when he would walk in on her, in her room, huddled on the bed and weeping to herself as she listened to the lyrics. She would then be sound asleep for hours afterward. He wasn't sure what it was about that song, but it always managed to put her in a state of peace that she couldn't achieve any other way.

"_Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know. Deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go."_

Caroline felt the entire song flowing through her, taking on a life of its own. It was one of her favorite songs. She used to listen to it all the time when she was a young girl. Her mother and father divorced when she was a kid and her father quickly moved away. And her mother, Liz, was obsessed with her job. She was a sheriff of Mystic Falls and ever since her marriage ended in such terrible disappointment, she was glued to her work and rarely ever saw Caroline. She worked early mornings and late nights, often leaving little Caroline to fend for herself.

So on those evenings when she was feeling lonely, and neither Elena nor Bonnie were around to keep her company – she would listen to this song. Caroline would crawl into bed, cradle her favorite stuffed animal to her chest and allow the melody to lead her on a journey. She always slept so soundly on those nights, swept away by incredible dreams of her life when she finally escaped the small town. This song would always hold a special place in her heart, as the one thing that remained utterly faithful to her when her mom was too busy to stick around.

Caroline was well aware that it wasn't the cheeriest of tunes and that the customers were probably hoping for something a little more upbeat. But there was a whisper in the back of her mind, urging her to choose this song, because it felt right. It erased the image of Tyler's enraged eyes and it eagerly attempted to stitch together the gaping wounds in her heart. For now, she thought, the customers could suck it. This was her time to shine, and even it if wasn't in the spotlight she always imagined, it would do for now.

Caroline remained on stage for the rest of the evening, she took two breaks, in which Klaus saw her disappear into the back hallway until she was required to sing again. He thought about following her, he wanted to hear her say his name again and he wanted to get to know this beautiful girl who sang such sad songs. A woman as bright as her, she should be singing wonderful, cheerful songs to put that smile back on her face. Klaus also noticed her expression whenever she belted out another tune. Her eyes were either closed, preventing him from reading her whirling emotions, or staring off into the distance – as if she was somewhere else entirely. Caroline seemed so disconnected.

Klaus remained mesmerized by her the entire evening, taking in every word of every song and watching as each emotion passed over her face. She was truly a magnificent performer, it was obvious that she put her heart and soul into each piece. Once or twice he would scowl at the sight of some fool trying to grab at her leg. But she would just kick them away, give them a harsh warning glare and then continue singing without pause. The man behind the bar kept a close eye on her and the people watching, he guessed that he was her boss.

At one point, Klaus quietly stood and walked over to the jar where they tipped the singers. He pulled out a bill from his pocket and slipped it inside.

As the hours swept by, people began to trickle out of the bar. However, some of the more belligerent ones needed to be escorted out by the bouncer. He watched them go and smirked as the place became more and more empty and quiet. The more people that left, the better chance he had at a private moment with Caroline.

The blonde was more than relieved when she was able to step down from the stage. She let out a deep sigh and made her way to the bar to finish up her shift. She was happy that not very many guys attempted to feel her up, and that they ceased when she firmly kicked them away. If there was one night she didn't want to be bothered, it was tonight.

By the time it was 3 in the morning, the entire bar was cleared out, except for one lone man.

"We're closing, sir!" She called, not bothering to look up and see who it was that was taking up space. She just wanted to clean up and get the hell out of here.

"I'm well aware of that, love."

Her head snapped up when she heard that familiar, cool voice. Their eyes met instantly and she felt a tingling sensation race down her spine. Caroline was surprised he was still here, due to the bright stage lights she had been unable to catch his face in the crowd. Something warm stirred in her chest. To be honest, she was secretly glad that he stayed. But of course, she would never admit that.

"Oh," she squeaked, "Klaus, right?"

He nodded once in affirmation. "Indeed."

She smiled slightly and started putting all of the glasses back on the shelves. "Well, Klaus, I hate to break it to you but as soon as this bar is wiped down -I am outta here. Which means, you gotta be too."

"At least I can keep you company until then."

She eyed him carefully but there was nothing she could really say. It wasn't like he was bothering her. "Fine, if you insist."

He smirked and took another swig from his final beer.

Caroline poured the contents of her tip jar onto the bar and sifted through it, counting every bill. Her eyes widened when she pulled out a particularly large one.

"Fifty bucks?!" She exclaimed as she gazed at the small slip of paper, she lifted it to the light as if to check and make sure it wasn't a fake. Klaus chuckled at her.

"You shouldn't be so surprised. You have a miraculous voice."

Caroline blinked and placed the bill into her purse along with the rest of them. "Oh, I wouldn't say miraculous."

"But you should." He retorted.

Caroline smiled weakly at his compliments, she wondered why he was even bothering spending any time talking to her. She wasn't all that interesting, just a singer at a bar who worked every night just so she could get by. "Thanks." She muttered quietly.

"Merely stating a fact, love."

Caroline ignored the fluttering in her stomach when he called her that. She had to shake it off, she was nearly sure that he called all girls that, it sounded more like an instinctual thing than something special for her. So she grabbed a wet cloth from the sink and began wiping down the bar, Klaus was pleased when she started making her way towards him.

"So, mind telling me why you're the only one left here?" She inquired.

"I am simply enjoying myself. I couldn't help but be curious about the woman who almost gave me a broken nose."

She paled and giggled nervously. "Sorry about that...again."

"I'll learn to forgive you."

Caroline rolled her eyes and threw the dirty rag in the bin. "Well, there's not much to be curious about when it comes to me. I'm just a bartender and a singer who is desperately tired." She checked the time, "speaking of which, it's time for me to go."

"I hope you don't plan on walking home all on your own."

Klaus stood when she put on her coat and grabbed her things. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I can handle myself." She replied in a clipped tone. Caroline hated being underestimated, she hated that men constantly felt the need to protect her when she could handle herself perfectly fine. And she didn't even know this man, who was he to assume something like that?

"I didn't say you couldn't. But this area is dangerous, especially so late at night."

He began to draw closer to her and she rolled her eyes, "I know how dangerous it is around here, I've lived here my whole life. It was nice meeting you and all but I think I'll be on my way now, if you don't mind."

Caroline definitely appreciated an attractive man, and it wasn't often that someone as handsome and smooth as him came along and even wanted anything to do with her. But she had a boyfriend and she was also extremely tired and cranky. She didn't want to seem like a bitch, but he was starting to get on her nerves a little. Maybe if they were having this conversation at a reasonable hour it would be a little different.

"At least allow me the pleasure of walking you home." He said innocently.

Her eyebrow rose, questioning his persistence and she bit her tongue with a sigh.

"I have a boyfriend."

Klaus couldn't necessarily say he was surprised by that statement. She was drop dead gorgeous, of course a woman like her would have a boyfriend. It dampened his spirit just a bit but at the same time he was more than keen about taking on a challenge. He was honestly quite surprised at how much he desired this woman, she just seemed far too bright to be working in a place like this.

"I figured that, sweetheart. Doesn't hurt to let me assist you in getting home safely, though, does it?"

Her eyes squinted in annoyance, "please, don't call me that. You know my name. And like I said before, I am perfectly capable of getting home on my own."

One of the main reasons she didn't want him walking her was because she was afraid of Tyler seeing. As hurtful as he was, he was also extremely possessive. It was strange, she thought, he hated to be around her unless she was bending to his every whim but he wouldn't allow her to even really talk to any other men. If Tyler saw her interacting with someone this attractive he would be immediately threatened, and she didn't want to piss him off more.

Klaus sighed, a slight pout on his face which she found oddly adorable.

"Rain check?" He prodded, he was not going to give up.

Caroline groaned, taking a minute to gather her thoughts before she finally replied. "Fine, if we ever cross paths here again," which she seriously doubted would happen, "I will consider letting you walk me home. Satisfied?"

"Completely."

She wanted to smile in the face of that ridiculously sexy smirk but she held strong. His attractive features were just making it that much harder to be annoyed with him. Well, at least Klaus might get the point that he wasn't going to get his way this time. He seemed like the type of man who snapped his fingers and got just about everything he wanted. But Caroline was most certainly not on the menu.

He held his hand out to her and she slowly took it to shake. But she was surprised when he lifted it to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "Goodnight, Caroline. I look forward to that walk."

Klaus then disappeared, leaving her alone in the bar, face red hot and eyes wide.

"Dammit!" She shrieked and stomped her foot, hating that she let her guard down like that.

Caroline took a few deep breaths and shook her head, she locked up the bar and made her way back home. But she couldn't get the thought of the strange Klaus out of her head. She highly doubted she would ever see him again, why would he ever return to such a crappy bar? The drinks were decent and the entertainment was alright but the overall atmosphere of the place made her depressed. And it was always so dark.

She finally made it to her apartment, key ready and hand poised at her purse to whip out her tazer at any minute if necessary. The place was still a mess and she couldn't hear Tyler, so she assumed he was still out. All she wanted to do was fall into bed and pass out, but Tyler demanded that she clean the place up when she got home. So she kicked her heels off, hissing at the throbbing of her toes and did just that. She didn't want him more angry, she just wanted one peaceful night.

It took another hour and a half before the place was even relatively tidy. The bottles had been picked up and thrown away, she gathered the laundry and separated it accordingly to be done tomorrow and vacuumed. She felt like a zombie, wandering around with her eyes half open.

She was about to slip into her pajamas when she door slammed open and then closed again.

Tyler was home.

"Caroline..." He droned, his tone a little less fierce but still harsh. Her spine went rigid and he stumbled into the bedroom. It was a miracle he even made it home in such a state. She was hoping she wouldn't have to see him until tomorrow afternoon.

"Hey, Tyler." She mustered in the nicest tone she could, smiling weakly at him.

He smirked, cloudy eyes raking her form in the most unsubtle way possible. Her skin was crawling, she hated it when he looked at her that way, like she was an object or a piece of meat. Caroline knew that was all she meant to him, the only reason he kept her around.

"You're so fuckin' hot." He was practically drooling and she wanted to cringe.

"I-I was just about to get into bed, we should both get some sleep." Caroline urged him to get some shut eye, she didn't have it in her to do this tonight.

"Shut up."

Tyler moved towards her and she coughed when she smelled his rancid breath, it was even worse than before she left for work. He twirled a piece of her blonde hair around his index finger and smirked deviously.

Caroline whimpered, "please, Tyler can we just go to bed?"

Her head whipped to the side, her cheek flaring in pain after he smacked her across the face. She let out a small cry of pain as she collapsed on the bed, tears breaking free from her eyes. Tyler forced her on her back and crawled over her.

"I said, shut the fuck up." He growled once more.

Caroline did nothing but lie there, trembling and mortified as he lifted the bottom of her dress and ripped her panties off.

Caroline could do nothing but cry and stare at the ceiling. She desperately clutched the bedsheets as she tried her best to block it all out. There was no fighting, she was too tired to fight. She had been fighting for years. So instead she let her eyes close and tried with all her might to conjure up the faded image of a pretty little Caroline wearing a happy smile. And she wondered, if maybe one day, that smile would come back.


End file.
